edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline December
December 1th, Day 59 *Everyone is trying to make a base at the Obelix. Materials are being gathered and people are digging arround the obelix. *Seigo is filming the girls and giving them points. *Mariya calculates how much people are left on the Island. *The statue's head has been found. *Yarai reveals the mountain is man-made. *The Titanis Walleri as shown for the first time. December 2nd, Day 60 *The group is progressing in building a base. More parts of the statue are found. *The Titanis, Propleopus and Smilon attack. Akira sets the huts on fire causing the animals to run away. *Seigo, Akira and Miyauchi fight the propleopus. Akira gets injured. *Almost all the water is gone. Hikime and Takahashi went to get more. They get attacked by a smilon. Hikime fights it so Takahashi can escape. When she gets back with more people, all they can find is blood, a shoe, his knife and his wooden stick. *Everyone is trapped withing the base causing them to freak out. Oomori gets a fever causing her to pass out. Takahashi sings a song to lighten to mood causing everyone to feel better. *They try to make a stragety to fight the animals. Miina reveals what she knows about the animals. *Murayama runs away from the base because he wants to make up for the fact that he wanted to use one of his friends as bait. Akira and Tokiwa Aya go save him. They fight the Titanis and Smillodon and defeat them. When they return to the base they find out that the Propleopus are attacking the base. They use the traps to defeat them. December 9th, Day 67 *A week has passed since they fought the animals. Everyone is rebuilding the base. While rebuilding Tooru and Rei find out that Igarashi has met Miina before. *A plate has been found on the Obelix. Miina's name can be found on it causing people to get mad at Miina and starting to question her. The group shares all their knowledge. *They cook fish for dinner. Rion mentions how much everyone has changed because of the situation they are in. Kairi and Airi mention they have to get back home to their mother making everyone mention why they want to get back home. *Yarai and his group find the light house. They get attacked by Rodhecetus. They manage to baricate themselves inside the lighthouse so they cant be attacked. Inside the lighthouse they find a dead woman inside a barrel on the top floor of the lighthouse,a hard drive in a computer processer, an ID card of the woman in the barrel, the map of the island and a drawing of a titanis. On the map 4 towers can be seen. *Kurusu colapses in the hallway. They shout at her causing her to wake up. Sagi runs away because she is angry at Yarai for interupting her in her convession for him. She gets attacked by a Rodhecetus. Yarai saves her. on their way back to the group Yarai talks about his past. He tells Sagi about his mother. He tells her she had died of illness some years back. December 10th, Day 68 *Yarai's group leave the lighthouse. They discuss what the purpose of the 4 towers could be. Yarai is worried about the well-being of Kurusu. *Sengoku's group is eating fish again. Akira is chatting with Mariya. Mariya has compared his map with the pictures Eiken has taken with his camara and he found out that the tower they are at is at the exact centre of the island. Mariya has figured out the gereral shape of the island. *Yashiro Daigo and Mutou Junichi find the obelix. they find the girls while they are bathing. Miyauchi captures them. They are tied up. At night they break free but are soon find out by Akira's group. Daigo makes a deal with them to exchange information. Daigo reveals there are more towers and Akira tells them about Miina. *Daigo and Junichi kidnap Miina to make her tell them all the secrets of the island. Miina tells them nothing. Fake Miina hits Junichi in the back of his head with a stick. When Daigo attacks fake Miina Rei hits Daigo in the back of his head with a stick. *Akira's group ties them up again, this time Daigo and Junichi are telling them all they know. They show them a picture of one of the 4 towers, the pyramid. Daigo reveals all he knows about the pyramid and the dictator that is controling the people living there. Akira wants to go to the pyramid asking who wants to join him. Everyone wants to go with him. Akira tries to make up a team in the night but fails. December 11th, Day 69 *Sengoku let's everyone of his group take straws. The one's with the broken end are going with him. *Sengoku and Mariya talk about the pyramid. *Sengoku chooses Mariya Shirou as the new leader of the group that stays behind. *Sengoku heads out for the pyramid. During the walk he finds out 3 students of his school are at the pyamid. He also find out Kokonoe sensei is also there. December 14th, Day 72 *Sengoku's group can see the pyarmid after climbing a large boulder. Because of this Daigo leaves Sengoku's group. *Sengoku en Suzuki investigate the pyramid. Nishikiori soon finds out there are more people. He orderes to capture all of them. When captured he forces them all to go inside the pyramid. *The group left behind at the pyramid is cooking. The group is worried for Sengoku's safety. Mariya tells them not to worry and that they will be alright. December 16th, Day 74 *Kurusu's conditions grow worse *Sengoku's group is still investigating the pyramid. They find an elevator that goes down 31 floors. They also find an emergency staircase which will allow them to go further down. On level B4 they find an energy generator. On the same level they also find a corps. They decide to go down a pipe to go further down. Akira falls of the pipe, but plants below broke his fall. They find out that the plants down there don't need photosynthesis. They find a Garbage shute that will allow them to go down even further. Everyone goes down. They land on the 31th floor and find a door with a Biohazard warning. Inside they find even more corpses. After passing the air showers they find a room full of models of extinct animals. further on they find broken glass pots. They also find archives full of animal and plant DNA. They figure out all the animals and plants have been made by scientist. *Oomori is thrown into a prisson. She finds Kokonoe there. At night they hea that they are sentensed to death. *Nishikiori tells Akira's class mates they have to go into the pyramid if Sengoku's group is not back by dawn. *Mariya orders his group to dig till they reach the foundation of the pyramid. *Miina meets the lolicon trio, who help Oomori and Kokonoe escape at night. The trio puts them back in prison so Kokonoe can perform his plan in the morning. December 17th, Day 75 *Yarai's group heads for the Obelix. *Yarai's group meet Daigo. He tells them all about Nishikiori. Despide the warning, they still decide to go to the pyramid in hope of saving Kurusu. *Sengoku's group leave the pyramid. Nishikiori wants Sengoku to lead 15 other people into the pyramid. When he refuses Nishikiori captures them all. He makes them watch Oomori and Kokonoe being burned alive. A bomb Kokonoe made from the bullet makes an explotion which allows them to escape. *Mami has been saved from Nishikiori by Yarai. Sengoku sends a note to Yarai to bring Mami back to the Obelix. *Nishikiori examines Kurusu sensei. He tells Yarai and the others she has only a few weeks left before she will die. *Segawa kisses Yarai. December 18th, Day 76 *Yarai picks on a fight with Saito to save his classmates. *Mami has a vision Yarai and Sengoku are going to fight eachother. *Nishikiori makes up his plan to kill Sengoku using Yarai. *Yarai gets Sengoku's note. December 19th, Day 77 *Sengoku's group made it back to the Obelix. *Yarai accepts Nishikiori's trade and heads towards the Obelix. *Mariya shows Sengoku's group what they have discovered about the Obelix while they where away. After that Sengoku tells Mariya's group what they have discovered at the pyramid. *They figure out the position of the island and make up a plan to escape the island by boat. *Sengoku faints. He has a dream about how his life was before going to the schooltrip. December 21, Day 79 *Sengoku wakes up. After waking up again they talk about the dream he had. *Yarai arrives at the Obelix.Sengoku and Yarai exchange information. They talk about the last tower and how it might be a residental area. *At dinner Yarai asks Sengoku to come with him for a talk. They start fighting as soon as they are in the woods. Yarai soon tells why he wants to kill Akira. They talk about his Yarai' past. There is no other option than to fight so they continue. *The chimera awakens. Category:Timeline